Traditionally, machine centers such as gangs have been implemented as ‘dumb’ systems with simple probe- or encoder-based positioning systems. Adding optimization to a machine center can increase speed and recovery, which can help to maximize profit. However, the cost of implementing optimization in such machine centers can be high. For example, implementing optimization in a simple gang according to conventional methods requires the purchase and installation of a scanner/optimizer. The entire infeed is then replaced. Finally, the controls for the motion axis are upgraded to enable positioning of the workpiece as the optimizer instructs. Thus, implementing optimization in a machine center can be expensive and time-consuming, with associated downtime increasing the overall expense of the upgrade.